The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Semiconductor devices production yield is affected by various factors, such as material contaminations, environmental and process-induced particles, process variations, and the like. In an example, process variations cause integrated circuit (IC) chips to have different performance during operation. For example, an IC chip at an edge location of a wafer may be slower than an IC chip at a center location of the same wafer due to non-uniform in processing. When the edge IC chip is too slow, the edge IC chip is considered as a defective chip, and is scrapped. In a similar manner, IC chips that are too fast are sometime considered defective and are scrapped.